First Crisis
You know how Shisaac and I wanted to do a crossover with Black Mask and Azrael? well I'll try and set it up here. Chapter one Mephosauria had planned everything out perfectly. he would finaly get rid of those heroes and his imperfect creation.If it weren't for him. ''The Black Mask, "The only being," the reptile thought. "Worthy of the title of second greatest creature in the multiverse." His space ship tried to capture all the heroes and send them to another unviverse. Silver Fang and Slogthian where captured with a tractor beam, although he would never admit it that was his first error. in the time in-between the captures Black Mask prepared his tools. Always one step ahead. Shown after Black mask was taken, he began to search him and was flashed in the face with light, leaving him unable to see, and for his species it would be an hour. Black Mask found where Silver Fang and Slogthian where kept and freed them. And Mephosauria, able to see and angered ordered his droids to attack. He was praying to the gods that his cloning chamber be spared in this madness.Now , all Mephosauria had to hope in his plan succeeding was hoping he could send them to another dimension through other means. "Surrender vile villain!" Silver Fang yelled and punched him in the stomach. unfazed he fought back, however Silver noticed a cautious rush unlike he usually did. "Alan! What did you do?" he asked as he attacked slower. Destroying a droid, Black Mask explained. "I blinded him with a flash weapon, so what?" 'So what? How dare you stoop so low!" Silver yelled. A long argument was stopped by Slogthian saying, "Bow down to the final weapon! Slogthian!" followed by a girly giggle, which managed to confused the ROBOTS. Which she then used her extra mouths to devour. "Finaly! Computer Access code Alpha!" Mephosauria yelled. sending his ship, and it's living occupants to another dimension. Mephosauria was planning of this particular word after he was done with this one due to it's.. interesting occupants. Luckily he made sure that his "Guest" where sent else where so he could plot, his ship moving in latter. Chapter Two In the city of Vancouver, crime has been very frequent. The Demileague, a team that composes of superhuman teenagers that have dedicated themselves to become superheroes and commit vigilante justice. Azrael and his squad that consists of Beastmaster, Ceres, Vapor, and Speedster. They were in Surrey at the time when the Surrey Mayor Linda Cunningham was taken hostage by the First Native Mafia. At the entrance of City Hall. They easily take down the thugs. The rest except Azrael and Beastmaster stay on top of the Shangri-La Building and interrogate one of the hostage-takers. Azrael is covered in shadow armor while he is holding the degenerate over the ledge of the building with Beastmaster just looking on into the city, not paying attention to the interrogation. "Do realize you have many bones you got left for me to break?" The thug panics and tells the truth. "Please don't kill me, I was just a thug hired by the Family to assassinate the mayor in Surrey. Please just don't kill me! His heart is beating faster. "I can' guarantee that." He throws him on the ground and knocks him out by crushing the windpipe with his knee. Instantly losing consciousness. Beastmaster still looking on while Azrael wraps his arms around his waist. Embracing his lovers' warmth. "Babe you were so sexy when you interrogate these low lifes." He turns around and smiles at him proudly while lifting Ryan's legs to wrap around his legs. Azrael, happily kisses. "Thank chu." He kisses Ryan happily but his thirst for blood starts to take control of his instincts. Ryan, knowing that this is about to happen, gently pushes him away while unwrapping his legs so he can sit on the ground, taking off his scarf at the same time and turns his neck at an angle to expose his bare naked flesh to Azrael. He watches in pity as Azrael violently spasms on the ground. Then he breathes as if he was drawing his last breath and raises like he came back from the dead. Knowing that the curse of the vampire takes hold. He braces for the bite. Azrael sees his neck but shudders for a moment. Ryan still looking down at the ground, still bracing for the bite; "Babe, you have too, its your only choice to keep yourself in line." Tears run down his cheek. Azrael slowly walks over crying as well. "I-I-I know Ryan, please I don't want to kill you. Your the only one I love in this world. But my curse----" "Shhhhhh; just do it babe, for us." Azrael nods before placing Ryan on his lap. He lowers his head at Ryan's neck then his fangs pierce his flesh. Ryan yelps from the pain and calms down but still keeps his guard; warm, fresh blood runs down his skin and Azrael begins to slurp. Few minutes pass by;Azrael is a slow drinker but he never drinks too much blood otherwise his lover would die from his sin. Ryan feels discomfort and wants Azrael to stop. "Azzy, stop please, your hurting me!" Struggles to free himself fro the vice grip Azrael's got. No choice but activates his necklace to give him the strength of an ant and starts to lift Azrael's head from his neck. He frees himself and crawls away a few inches away from him, clutching to his bite mark. Azrael starts to calm down, blood invigors him and goes back into his normal self. Seeing, Ryan's state, he cries again, thinking that his curse has caused not only pain for him but also inflicts pain and misery to Ryan. Beastmaster, weakly crawls toward him and comforts him; still clutching to his bite mark. "Don't cry Azzy, stop blaming yourself, I gave my blood so you can still live happily." "But I keep hurting you. Why would you still come to my side after using you only for food." He lies on the ground; still crying. Ryan, lays his head on his chest but he feels no warmth or heart beats. Just deathly cold but beautiful body of his lover. He looks onward into the sky and sees a bright white "meteor" coming down, he notifies Azrael. "What is that?" Still looking onwards. "I don't know, but from its trajectory, it will land at Grouse Mountain." He wills the shadows to form angelic wings. "Want a ride?" A little pale and shaking. "Su-sure." Hugs him tightly and they fly off to the predicted impact landing... Chapter two done finally... your turn serpent. Do what ever at Grouse Mountain. :D Chapter three The ship was landing, in it, the Black Mask tries to remain conscience. Mephiosauria did as well. "What did you do?" He asked staring at the Alien. "We are in another world my friend, I planned to study this one after I knew everything about ours. I inisted now must consider the possible of leaving you and your allies here to jump start my knowledge." The Lizard chuckled. "Your just going to runaround for a while while go an a .... Biological expedition." Mephiosauria opened the up the walking ramp and grabbed the both Slogthian and Silver Fang's sleeping bodies,and throw them down into the opening. Black Mask may "Cheat" but he wouldn't let his friends down, he jump down after them, into a world of snow. Mephisauria's vision was getting better, and he directed his ship to camouflaged itself in the snow. A few minutes later the Black Mask awoke with a start, he quickly looked around for his friends, he found them quivering in the cold, now more awake than ever. "Where are we Alan?" Silver said freezing in the cold. "According to our scaly friend, another dimension." Alan replied plainly. Slogthian spoke up. "Yes Slogthain knows this world! Mephiosauria planned to study this one later!" Black Mask already new this, but he was glad he didn't have to explain it to a kid. "How soon before the locals come here? They would have had to see the ship while we traveled, Ugh I'm still sick from that!" Silver Fang said. "Don't worry I doubt any one can come here and see us for awhile." Black Mask said reassuringly. "That's not what I meant, we could use their help." "Yes, but I think we should watch them carefully, '''He' wouldn't be interested in this place if it was just another planet, it would have to have something that makes this planet important." "Slogthian knows what it is!" She said excitedly. "There are people here with powers! And only one race lives on this planet! isn't that weird!" "Sometimes you amaze me Sloghtian, you know most of Mephisauria's plans, but your still in second grade." Suddenly Sloghtian sensed something. "Two people are coming from the sky, and quick!" She said. "Quick, hide near that convenient boulder, I want to see what they will do." Alan said rushing to he rock."Humph, coward." Silver said as he followed along with Slogthian. Covering their tracks along the way. Azrael and Beast Master arrived at what was supposed to be a large crater. Azrael settles Ryan on the ground while his shadow-made angelic wings flap in the air. "Geez, I never seen a meteor crater before babe." Still looking onwards. "Me neither. Page Viktor, see if he can cover the area with fog, I don't want the public to swarm the place." Looks worried. "Agreed." He activates his inter-com on his wrist watch. "Viktor, its Azrael, come towards Grouse Mountain. You need to check this old." A few seconds later and static sounds comes through the inter-com. "Give me a minute, Azrael." "Okay." A few minutes pass by and lightning flashes across the sky. Viktor comes down on a whirlwind and settles right beside the lovers, but do not sway. "Holy crap, Azrael, did you did this?!" Yelling at Azrael. "No, it was not me!" Yells back at Viktor "Okay, ok, just look at this place, the public would think that we caused this damage." Still surveying the area. Then he creates fog to blanket the entire area. He pages Tristan. "Tristan, come in, I want you to survey the crater with thermal imaging." Few seconds pass by. "They are three unidentified hotspots behind the boulder a few feet from you.." "Thanks..." Viktor silently points towards the boulder where, Black Mask, Sliver Fang, and Slogthian are hiding. Azrael and Ryan nod with no complaints. Azrael melts into shadow and comes up from behind them. "And who are you three?" limbs of shadow grasp all three of them in a vice grip so they can't run away or lash back. Chapter Four Your an excellent writer, The Eternal Serpent King 21:48, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Your not so bad yourself.mShisaac (talk) 00:05, April 11, 2013 (UTC) "Are you going to answer?" Azrael asked, tightening it ever so slightly. As if an answer, Black Mask pulls out the same device that allowed him to blind Mephiosauria. The device blinds him and floats a few feet away, but the shadows still cling on to their new quarry. "Do you want to fight stranger?" Grabs his head and slams his head into the ground. Silver Fang punched Azrael in the stomach. Breathing Heavily Black Mask Answered. "Sorry, never liked people holding me." He struggles to breath but manages to say, "Demileague now!" Ryan and Viktor launch their attack. Viktor attacks Silver Fang with a blast of wind, hoping to distract him from Azrael. While Ryan, under the abilities of having the speed of the cheetah, strength of an ant, and the agility of the monkey; is having trouble with Slogthian's extra arms. Meanwhile, Black Mask dodges three shadow blasts from Azrael, only to slip in a pool of blood created by Azrael's own body. Getting up quickly, Black Mask fights as hard as he can. Hitting Azrael with everything he has. "You have alot of tricks up your sleeve huh? sorry you had to fight me." Deflecting a few blows but two land at his face and chest. In retaliation, he pushed the unknown stranger into the boulder, "Really? Your a challenge." "Your kind of arrogant if you really think you can defeat me just by knocking me around."Black Mask said bluffing. "You've taken your best shot, I can tell, I know more about your moves than you do, you showed me everything, now lets see what you got against me!" Pulling out a smoke bomb he unleashed it on the area, Black Mask disappeared into the fog and smoke. "Where did you go?" Azrael asked looking around. He begins to fly but Black Mask grabs his leg and the shift of the weight throws Azrael off balance and lands on the ground on his back. He can see Silver Fang beating Viktor in close combat. "Not so tough now, huh?" Black Mask proceeds to punch Azrael. Deflects the punch and melts into shadow and appears in front of him"I'm not arrogant, your just trying to get me pissed, I'm smart as you. Please I don't want to fight you..." Holds his hands out as a peace offering. Chapter Five Alan considers this carefully. "Alright, this better not be a trick." the Black Mask said shake Azrael's hand. Silver Fang sees this and points over there, ceasing his fight with Viktor. The hardest one to convince to stop fighting was Slogthian, who had success in grabbing Beastmaster with her extra jaws. "No, you can't eat him!" Silver Fang said in a stern voice. "Aw come on! He tastes delicious!" "Let me go!" Beastmaster cried out while struggling to free himself . Azrael shook his hand, "Sorry, we mistaken you for some lowly thugs, no offense to you three." He smiled while tending to free Beastmaster from Slogthian, "If you please, let him go, he is my lover..." He smiles at her. "Ok fine!" She says grumpily."Ok so who the heck are you guys?" Viktor asked. Silver Fang bows formally "I'm Silver Fang. The other two are Black Mask and Slogthian." Slogthian glares at Azrael but she drools when seeing Ryan; which makes him shudder in fear and holds to Azrael tightly. Black Mask waves at them. "Sorry about Slogthian, she mostly acts like a child." Ryan hides behind Azrael. Her extra jaws attempt to attack Ryan and almost succeeded if were not the tendrils of dark red blood feeding them. Azrael stands there unafraid of them. "How petty of you, Slogthian. Attempting to eat my boyfriend is of mostly rude." His iris's turn blood-red."Meanie" Slogthian hissed. "Stop it! Slogthian!, if you don't eat him, I'll-I'll buy you candy!" Silver Fang insisted. "Is this how it always is?" Viktor asked. "More or less," Black Mask said. Everyone calmed down, Slogthian satisfied that she would get sweets while Black Mask told their story to the others. "huh, so we have a mad dinosaur like scientist on the loose?" Dumbfounded he said. "From the sounds of it yes, we already have crime in this cit--". Azrael's intercom comes alive. "Hades, this is Ironclad, a gang fight has broken out near Rogers Arena. Twenty civilian casualties and rising. Get there now!" "Brother, get to Rogers arena, on the double." "Got it" Viktor then flies away while a growing and powerful thunderstorm brews over them. Lightning flashes across the sky and thunder booms loud that causes the pebbles on the ground to shake. Mephiosauria and a few droids where having a fist fight with the slendermen, he wanted to experiment on them and eliminate the heroes, but the Slendermen weren't really on board with the first one. Viktor is the first one to arrive, he causes a microburst in which the entire street is swept by howling winds. He looks at Mephosauria. "Are you Mephosauria?" Questioning the lizard. "I am honored that even primitive humans know my name," He said pulling out an energy blaster. "Unfortunately, your not bright enough to just lay down and except experimentation by the greatest being in the multiverse." He said firing the weapon "That is where you are wrong." He calls upon a lightning strike to deflect the energy blast. " I'm not human." Summons hurricane winds to hamper the lizard's aim and causes debris to be flung at him. "Oh, a being that can control weather, perfect! I cannot what to run a few tests." he said dodging the debris as best he could. "I suppose that you think I am weak, monkey. having to rely on a blaster and a few robots for support. However," he said taking out a hyperdermic needle. He jabs it into his body, almost instantaneously his body grew more muscular. "I am not weak!" "Damn you..." His body is wracked with pain. "What have you done to me!" His pain drives the weather into a frenzy. Lightning intensifies to the point of shearing off buildings, a tornado forms in the harbor causing boats to fly into the streets. and one accidently lands on a couple of droids. But Mephosauria snorts. "Well, that happened," He looked at the Slendermen. "So, Any plan to surrender yet, I already subdued one 'hero'. Just allow me to mutate and experiment on you fools!" The pain to much for Viktor collapses. As Mephosauria was about to pick up his prize, a whirling fire ball blasts him into a car. "Stay away from him!" Tybalt, the youngest triplet brothers, stand right beside Viktor's body. "Want to fight, I shall give one!" two jabs in the air cause two more fire balls to be launched at Mephosauria."Oh go go on, I enjoy the heat, little brat!' he said. firing shots at the hero. "Why do so many fools get int the way of science?" He asked the boy while the shots were flying, the Slendermen were retreating back into the shadows. "Science! you're killing people who didn't have anything to do with this!" "A hatchling cannot get out of the nest without breaking a few eggs, and if those eggs got in his way, well, life moves on." Tybalt looks unamused by philosophy. "Your boring me to death..." While mocking a yawn. While melting a wave of androids with searing flames. But Mephosauria calls for reinforcements. "You boy are a pest, and deserves to be crushed like one." Fires more energy blasts. "Damn it, I need reinforcements." He said while dodging the shots but one hits him into a building. He was sent flying into a window. Getting back up he wills the fire to coat his body and flies in a full tackle. While in the tackle he threw him into the road. Causing a giant impact on the road. "You harm him again, I swear your dead!" "Ha! death, how cute. I Have conquered death long ago boy." He laughs, pulling out another syringe. and jabbing it in to his body. "That was for interfering, dear boy. Androids locate those faceless abominations, I think we left our mark today!" Chapter Six "My brother will know of this..." Before collapsing, Tybalt activated his Emergency Distress Beacon on his intercom, the EDB doesn't emit noise or sound. But the Demileague's HQ will notify them. "Hah! Two heroes in one day. This is splendid! Droids take them and bring them back to our ship." He says in his pride. He looks on for more heroes but nothing. Not even Black Mask, "Good" he thought. Then walks off with his bounty. The androids that were tasked with finding the Slendermen were fruitless. "My lord.." In a mono-tone voice "We did not find the men who have tasked us to fi---" In a fit of rage, Mephosauria crushed the android's head. "Imbeciles all of you..." Storms off. back to the mountain to where his ship is. Back at Headquarters where Hazuki gives Black Mask, Silver Fang, and Slogthian a tour of the HQ. " This is the Demileague, a team of superhuman teenagers that protect this city. You three are our guests. Please make yourself at home. Our butler, Finnian well serve you anything." She gives a smile. "Thank you for the tour," Silver Fang sad bowing in respect. "I need an expert in electronics to help us find our runaway scientist, do you know anyone by chance?" Black masked asked. She nodded. "Ironclad should be able to help." Ironclad looked away from twenty computer screens. He gets up and tilts his hat as a greeting. "Hey there... I can be of any assistance to you.." He allows Black Mask to follow him. Azrael comes down with Beastmaster on the patio. "We are back. Had to deal with another gang fight who broke out in Abbotsford." "Wait, Azrael. come with me and Iron Clad, we hae something to discuss. I think we can figure out what our Lizard friend wants here, and his location." He kisses Beastmaster then walks towards where Black Mask and Ironclad. "Okay... What is it." He notices the EDB distress beacon activated. "Tristan, why is the EDB distress beacon activated?" "Looks like our friend is getting started. He probably got something he wanted," Black Mask said. "Send someone to deal with him. "Wait... Where is Tybalt and Viktor?, Damn it, Mephosauria must have taken them.... That is why the EDB beacon is on!" He gets angry while his irises turn the color of blood. "Black Mask, I want to speak to you privately..." 'Alright, I need to talk to you anyways." Black mask said calmly. he followed Azrael into another room. He closes the door. "How long have you and Mephosauria been enemies for?" "He appeared suddenly ten years ago, creating monsters and taking what he wants." Black Mask answered. "Let me ask you a question for you, tell me about your world's demons. "Huh?" Azrael asked.'I noticed that in this world there are mostly humans. no beastmen like Silver Fang. Mephosauria likes experimenting on things connected to gods." He sighs. "We don't have beastmen like Silver Fang, But Humans do believe in gods. Im considered a Nephalem. A hybrid of the warring species of Angels and Demons." "How different from mine. In my world they get along just fine and live with us, anyway, your brothers are in HIS hands now. And I know how to get,to him. Lets go tell everyone else. Chapter 7 The screams echoed throughout the ship. The blood taking was harmless. The conductivity test was in progress. Electricity streamed through their bodies, the ultimate form of torture. A droid appeared in the room. "Sir, the Bio Machine is ready for DNA building." It droned. Mephosauria stop and smiled at his two test subjects. "Your contributions to this has been extraordinary helpful for my research." He cackled. Viktor's body absorbed the electricity too much so that he can barely move, thus eliminating thwarted plans of bursting out of the torturing device. Tybalt was in worse shape, the electricity made his jagged his nerves to the point that he can barely move, but moving an inch cause him pain. "Before I temporararilly take control of your minds, let me show we my newest Creation!" A Bio Machine came into the room. It looked like BioDroid, but it had large wings, one white and feathered the other bat-like. "Your DNA was very special. This worlds demon and angel life are quite powerful,a hybrid of those two races even morso. but now, combined with my genius, perfect!" Tybalt can't take it anymore torture and falls to his knees. Viktor is still functioning but barely. He breathes heavily. "Th-This i-is a-a-a mon-monstrosity." Then he tries breaking out again. "No you don't!" The lizard said turnng it up. "Get ready for some fun you two, your going to get me more research data. Viktor arcs his body from the electricity. Then funnels it to an electric beam. He sends the beam to Mephosauria. But its not powerful enough to even hurt Mephosauria. "Nice try, but your ging to need more to stop me." "It was a mere threat, my brother will defeat you. Or outright even kill you..." He gives a death glare with his glowing white eyes. "I cannot die permently fool. I have a whole cloning chamber of me's ready to take my palce." He replied. 'Now then, let's see how well you'll do under a mild mind control serum." He said preparing a needle. "Don't worry, it will hurt like a thousand suns." he said stabbing it into Vikctor. Viktor screams in agony but tries his best to withstand the serum. He falters and gives up. Then his iris turn the color of purple. "Get away from him..." Weakly Tybalt said. 'Your in no postion to talk boy, and don't worry, I just need one more smaple to make the Bio machine stronger, then I will relese it onto the earth and study the reactions of the peole and planet." "You'll N-Never get away with it." "I already have." "This is Bad guys," Ironclad said looking at the moniter. "What is wrong?" Azrael asked. "weird weather patterens, all over Vancouver." Azrael looks into the sky and it darkens every second. Then he notices an orange-red in the city. "There is fire in the city. Black Mask, come with me, everyone else stay here." Azrael,was shocked by what he saw, his own brother attacking the city. "Damn," Black Mask said. "He finaly made his move." Lightning flashes across the sky, the winds echo Viktor's words. "Come out brother, our new "friend" wants to meet you." Then Tybalt joins in synchoncity. "He is so friendly..." Then a combined blast of fire and lightning are sent directly towards Alan and Azrael. Azrael registered the moment before being sent into a road filled with traffic. Even causing a few cars to flip on their sides. He gets up but shows no feeling of pain. "Find him, i deal with my brothers." "Good luck,' "Thanks" Flies off and fights his brothers in an air battle. Alan found him near by, ordering around more droids. " No more excuses! find me those faceless abmonitations!" He yelled at the driods. The droids then took off. In the sky, Azrael is constantly battered by fire blasts and wind, he flies all around the city and avoiding lightning strikes and fire balls. He summons shadows from the city alleys and shadows of buildings. The tendrils fly towards Viktor and Tybalt at rapid speed. Chapter 8 "Alright, Mephoisaur. What's your game?" Blackmask said as the battle of the brothers waged in the backround. "Oh just another experiment." "Another experiment? Your making them fight to the death, they are orphans, why would make my friend go through the trouble?!" He snapped. 'It's fun to see the your reactions, more data for my new bio driod. And a few bodies here and there solve so many problems." They both the brothers' fight to the point that their Trigger forms come into play. Azrael resembles a dark shadow mixed with red blood, sprouting wings of shadow and drips with blood. Viktor mimics a storm, lightning lashes in the air. Tybalt is engulfed by fire. As they fought, they twirled in the air mixed of storm, shadow, blood, and fire. They corkscrewed into the Shang-gri La building. Shearing off a portion of the building. it turns into rubble as it hits the ground. Lightning crackles in the sky. "You lose, my enemy," The lizard said with a smile. "Two powerful Things obeying me and capturing another. my driods trying to find an abonation to use to perfect my ultimate lifeform. No one shall stop the progress of science! " He gave an evil laugh but stopped as a streak of darkness hurtles toward the sky from the rubble."I don't think my friend there is going to give up," Black Mask said getting in a fighting pose, "and neither will I!" They fight while Azrael's brothers try to blast him out of the air with fire and wind. "Hey you!" Says Azrael as he sends a bolt of darkness directly between Black Mask and Mephosauria. "If you want me, you will have to get me!" He covers himself in shadow armor. "I think that the point, your lucky They haven't got you y--!" Black Mask punched the Lizard in the stomach. "You know what I love about super Villains?" Black Mask said. "They never learn to shut up." After Black Mask punched the stomach, he tackled him to the ground in his shadow armor while choking the lizard. "You release my brothers at once!" Meanwhile..... At the Demileague headquarters. Ryan looks worried at the dark sky in his bedroom window. Letting his guard down, he continues to look on at the sky, a tranquilizer dart was shot from behind and impacted in his neck, feeling woozy and cant fight back the drug. he collapsed instantly and was picked up by an unknown kidnapper. The unknown kidnapper grinned. Baring his fangs and crashed through the window and ran away while the demileague were busy trying to keep the public under control. At the Battle "Now why should I?" Mephosauria said. "You really cannot threaten me, You kill me and a clone of me, with all of my experience and memories, pops out and continues the work," Azrael tights the shadows around his neck. "d-do it! and your brothers will destroy this paphtic city!" Mephosauria gloated. He injures him in outrage, veins pulse through his skin as his angelic and demonic side clash inside of him. "Bastard..." He takes a few steps away, only to get struck by lightning. Blinding the unexpecting Black Mask. "Well then, it worked perfectly," Mephosauria chuckled. He goes on one knee, but raises his hand to manipulate the blood in Mephosauria, breaking both arms in Mephosauria. "Your trying my patience, release them now or suffer the wrath of the Demonic son." Perfect! ''"Sorry, but your brothers have other Ideas" The lizard replied. Lightning shocked Azrael at that moment. Then a blast of fire engulfed him. The flames die and Azrael falls face first. He melts into shadow, to get away from his hypnotized brothers. "Dammit! Stand still." Mephosauria roared. Black Mask recovers. "Funny, I often said the same about you. Azreal's gotten you good, just take us back to our world and you ''might ''Keep this body." The real Azrael comes from behind. "You have only killed my shadow" His arm goes through the lizard's heart. "Harm this city again, i will kill many times over." Tendrils of darkness grasp around the struggling Viktor and Tybalt. "Looks like I spoke to soon." Black Mask said. "Sc-ience marches ooonnnnn." The lizard said as he kicked the bucket. "I am warning you, Azrael. He will be back, I've killed him five times, and those damn clones he makes just do what he was orginally doing." He looks at the dead body and wills the blood to burst from his body and it forms into a hovering ball above his open palm. "We must return back to HQ." Chapter Nine The dissappearnce of Beastmaster affected everyone at the headquarters. "What happened here?" Black Mask asked. "The deliceous guy is gone!" Sloghtain said pouting. "No Alan she didn't eat him." Silver Fang assured. then he shivered. "Beleive us, we checked." He clenches fists, "Have you checked everywhere?" He panics and went into his room, only to stumble back as he found that Beastmaster's bedroom window was broken. His rage knew no limit as a rope of shadow constricts the door and snaps like a twig. "Calm down! This won't solve anything, I know how important he is to you, but this isn't helping." Black Mask said. "The fact is that someone kindnapped Beastmaster, he knew where he was, and had the intent to kidnappe and or kill him, do you have any emeies who are capable of doing this?" He calms down a bit. "I never faced this enemy before. plus Ryan will tell me everything. I-I need time alone." He sits on the bed with knees near to his chest. "As you wish, I am going to take a look at the database here, It may have useful informat." They left Azrael alone to think. Ironclad came out of the Infirmary, "They were under some sort of serum that took control of their minds. I had to take blood tests and anestetic to calm them down." Shows him two bottles filled with blood that had a purple tinge to it. "This guy is may be a monster, but he's one hell of a genius. the drug should wear off soon." Thanks Tristan, Black Mask might need help looking for information on who did this to Ryan." "Couldn't it have been that Lizard?" he asked. "No, we fought him, he should be dead, but according to Black Mask he just keeps coming back." Ironclad thought for a second. "I can look up the gangs we are having trouble about." "You can help out Black Mask, he;s tring to help out." Tristan smiles. "Glad to be of service." The twenty computer screens download all four gangs that are locked in a gang war. but looked at a screen that showed a picture of five victims with fang marks on their neck with the caption: VAMPIRE GANG STRIKES AGAIN AGAINST SLENDERMEN. "Alan, we have been seeing many people claiming to see creatures of the night. I think its a bunch of myths" "Silver, we crossed an interdimensional gateway, and are teeming up with teens that have superpowers, at this point anything is possible." Silver shrugs. "If that what you say then ok. But I do sense Azrael depressed." He goes back and plays with Slogthian. "Hey, need any help?" Ironclad said as he comes over. "'These gangs are interesting, Do you know anyone who could have done this to your friend?" Ironclad looks at them for a sec and shakes his head. "None of them seem to be suspects but im not crossing them off. But that one seems suspicious." Points at the one with the sword in his hand. they take Closer examination of the file they had. "Sons of Dracula? Why do you think they are involved? you have quite a list of foes here. "The Sons of Dracula, as you may know are Vampires. I have no idea who is the leader but he is rather young, like a teenager." "That certainly is surprising. Do you know any of their locations?" Black Mask asked. "I can try and locate the coldest sectors of the city?" He presses a few keys on a keyboard and in an instant, an image of Vancouver showing the coldest locations of the Sons of Dracula. "Three large cold sectors are found." At one of the Sons of Dracula hideouts The vampire who took Beastmaster dropped him on his plush bed. Beastmaster tried to get up but was pinned down by his kidnapper. "Now, now, stop struggling or your blood will be drained." It said in a Romanian accent. The voice made Beastmaster shudder in fear. "Please let me go back ho---". An ice-cold, rock-hard hand slapped him across the face in which made him whimper. "You little brat, thinking that your better off with that ''thing!, this is your punishment." He forcefully craned Beastmaster's neck and bites him too hard. Beastmaster screamed with pain and agony as he tries to squirm out of his grip, but the Vampire's hands were clamped down on his shoulders and claws dug into his skin. "Azrael, please get me", he pleaded in his mind. the vampire stops suddenly. "I can see why he keeps you around." Ryan is shocked by what he said. "H-H-How did you knew what I was saying?" He asked while shivering in fear. "I've seen you with that other boy. As you may know my gang is at war with the others, and the Demileague makes it harder to get rid of my opponets, so I sent spies to watch you and your allies, and I decied it was finally time to strike at the heart." Ryan tears up. "P-P-Please don't kill me..." The vampire grinned. "That is not one of my plans." He induced hypnotism. "Stay with me and you shall be rewarded". Ryan is hypnotized, without him knowing, a collar wraps around his neck like a serpent. "Your mine now." Ryan tilts his neck to bite again. He gets up after having his sweet savour blood, "I have business to attend you." His body transforms into a swarm of bats and flies towards Grouse Mountain. At the ship. A new Mephosauria stepped out of the tank where he was cloned, hundreds of other clones surround him, but he goes to his lab and to his New Bio-machine. "Foolish boy! thought that would be the end of it would it?" He sighed. "Alright I have already taken some of the nephilm samples, the driods are bussy getting me some of those faceless beings, prehappes there are other groups to get samples from." "My lord, there someone outside waiting for you." It droned. Picking up the nearest blaster, he went to to the door. "Who is there! igrore any wepons that are currently pointed at you, there is a possiblity that you will die in a more horrible way." He said at the person at the door, as if it was a common greeting. The Swarm of bats circled around and a body formed. "Hmph, im already dead." He grinned. "May I ask who are you?" "I am the greatest being in the multiverse! You may call me Melphiosauria. Who are you, how did you find me, and what do you want?" Chapter 10 "I am Ajax, the son of the Vampire of Vampires, Dracula. Second, i have bats in this mountain telling me everything they see. And third i am open to become one of your specimens, I have noticed that your having trouble finding the faceless ones." He answered back. Back at HQ Azrael gets up and he smells Ryan's blood. His instincts come back and he collapses behind Ironclad and Black Mask, making a large thud. "Azrael! Are you okay>" Ironclad asked. Black Mask spoke up"Silver Fang, prehapes you could find a med-" "No, I'm f-fine." Azrael said. He staggered for litte bit and opened a fridge with the biohazard sign. He grabbed a blood pack and fed on it greedly."A curse Azrael got cursed by his grandfather into needing to drink blood like the Vampires." Ironclad explained. "Well, as long as he dosen;t kill anyone, it's fine." Black Mask said. "This world is getting weirder than useual." Silver Fang sighed. He licked his lips. "I know where he is..." Azrael grimly told them. "So,what is this long term goal of yours Mephiosauria? " Ajax asked. "Chronical organisms, psycology testing of the populace, what makes a world uqunie? leave and repeat. addmittiky, their is a 15 trillion body count, but in the end knowledge gains more than anyone has lost." he answered. "Now, I need some dna from you, then I will show you my latest project." The Vampire grinned, I want something back in return from you. Then we have an arrangement. Right now, you probably faced that boy named Azrael, i presume?" He asked. "Yes, killed me, or my clone if you want to get techincal. I was planning to get his power into the new project. I assume you have something agaist him." "Actually, i plan on striking at his heart. I have his gay lover, if we made an alliance together, and we were about to kill him, he will have to surrender to you, almighty one." Let's see, after this I will capture this Ajax fellow and make him my ''C'avia porcellus'.'' The lizard thought. Knowing that heroes often have the inablity to relies the smart thing too do. " "We have a deal his day will one they will regret for eternity."''' He entere his thoughts without knowing. "Agreed" Has a devilish grin and turns back into a swarm of bats and flies off. Chapter 11 Azrael, Black Mask, Ironclad, and Silver Fang walk towards an abandoned mansion. Azrael sniffs the air. "he is still here." "Azrael, we don't know who how dangerous this is, can you hide in the shadows so we could get information? Let's save Ironclad and Silver Fang just to be safe." Azrael nods, does not want to place his friends in danger, he turns into a being of shadow and walks into the mansion with no trouble. A few minutes pass by and tears run down his cheeks. "They.... crucified him and blood is running... down." "Dear god," Ironclad murmered. "Dammit! I... failed." Black Mask slumped down. " I-I need to get the body." Azrael spoke suddenly. He went back and brought back Beastmaster, cradling the boy's head on his lap. He saw the puncture wounds in his neck, palms and feet. At first he lost him forever, Beastmaster spoke, but weakly. "A-A-Azzy, t-ta-take me h-h-ho-home." Azrael was shocked. 'H-he's alive!" Ironclad said shocked. ''Did he really survie the crusifiction? This could be a trap ''Black Mask thought. Azrael was about to kiss him, the fake Beastmaster swiped his clawed hands at his chest. Realizing too late. The Vampire did a split kick in the air at Ironclad and Black Mask, He then sprinted away. "Tee hee!" The vampire giggled as he laughed, only to walk into a wall of solid darkness. Azrael came out of it, with the intent of killing him. He grabbed the vampire by the throat and slammed him against the wall, making a giant crack in it. "Who sent you! Where is your leader! And Where is my boyfriend!" He demanded and his eyes glowed blood-red. The vampire try to slash at him, only to be stopped by tendrils of darkness. "Otherwise, your face will be smashed against the earth!". He lifted himself off the ground. "Oh, no! I got the kid mad!" the Vampire laughed. One of the shadowy tendrils rips off his arm. "Are you going to stop laughing?" "Oh, sorry. You boy friend is hagging out with the boss. God knows what he's doing right know. Kinda funny.' he said still laughing. "Azrael, this guy is crazy! He could give the Joker a few lessons." Ironclad said "Quite a quick confession," Silver Fang noticed. the vampire shrugged. "I thought it would be funny." Azrael was entirely enraged and his trigger form came into play. The vampire stopped laughing. "Oh crap." The Vampire's other arm was torn from his torso. "Tell us, where is your boss?! Or I will rip your limbs." He demanded, this time not joking. "My boss is off running an arrend, but he should be somewhere south of that famous hotel in Quebec. Can't remeber the name." He slams the vampire against the wall. "Remember the name!"Chateau Frontenac"? Iron clad suggested. "Y-Yes, thats the name." He told them. Before he could say something, Azrael tore him apart in a whirling frenzy of shadowy tendrils. He then walks into a corner, crying. At a slendermen hideout, a battle broke out between the vampires, driods and slendermen. The Slendermen put up a spirited defense against both the droids and vampires but Ajax was at the front and slaughtered many of the faceless ones. The Droids on the other hand, kept on being torn to scrap metal. Mephosauria's patience was limiting by the minute. "Come on Ajax, you said this was suppose to be easy." He said as he blasted a Slenderman thug with an energy blast."Hey now, easy doesn't means you won'thave some problems." The vampire replied. The lizard snorted as he stabbed one of the faceless beings with a hypodermic needle filled with a anesthetic drug compound, the victim collapsed instantly. "HAH! Got one" "Oh goddie. Now all we have to do is get out alive,with your prize." Ajax said. "You are a killjoy, all we need is a distraction." Ajax grinned wickedly. "You leave that to us. Vampires, cover my comrade's escape! Tonight we shall sacrifice Beastmaster by drinking from his blood!" He barked. The Vampires were inspired and shrill howls pierce the night sky. Chapter 12 Ryan wakes up on a cold steel table, in his briefs with tubes all over his body drawing out his own blood and drained into a giant tub.. He tries his best to fight back the tears trying to come out. A door opens and he can't turn his head as he was strapped down. "Who is there?" He asked. No reply."You know he'll kill you all if you don't let me go. He is never happy with me being captured." The unknown stranger ties a thick fabric around his mouth, drowning out his pleas. "Shut up." Ryan whimpered in fear. "Ajax, this is Vladimir, he is ready to be drained." He paged, a few seconds later. "Excellent, I gather the Aristocrats." Knowing of his fate, tears flow down his cheeks. Now wishing that Azrael hurry. "This looks like the place." Black Mask said. "This is it, we get thier asses, we get Ryan, then leave." Ironclad said. "Not the most complicated plan in the world, but it works." Silver Fang spoke up. His patience running thin, "Lets go Demileague, attack!" He charges head on at the nearest Vampire on patrol. Breaking its back with ease. Ironclad's flew into the sky to face off Varghouls. Vampires who were once human, and severely deformed. The skin on the arms extend to leathery, membranous wings, fingers and toes have claws that can rend flesh from bone. But are worthless against Ironclad's armor. Silver Fang used his abilities to severly injury most of the opponets. They kept referring to him as a werewolf, much to his irritation. Black Mask blinds them with the mechanical device, to his suprise, they disintegrated. On the other hand, Azrael leaves a trail of gore behind, the blood empowers him into a frenzy. Vampires and Varghouls corpses were strewn across the hideout. Meanwhile, the feast of Ryan;s blood begins. A piercing howls echo throughout the night as the Aristocrats drink from their wine glass. Ryan sqiurms futilly and he cries, the vampires who are drunk with his blood mock him and laugh at him. "How did they get drunk? Did you spike his blood, Ajax?" Ajax smiled. "No, blood has a sweet tinge to it. These pathetic nobles dont know him more then me." After saying that, He goes over to Ajax and continues to calm him down by using hypnotism, Ryan calms down and sleeps. "Aristocrats sit down, NOW!" The force of his voice echoed the room and the vampires obeyed him. "We must flee, the Demileague has already found us!" "It took them long enough, did you realy expect your plot to work?" Mephiosauria said. "Heh, just get out of here, I deal with him myself." He said as he sharpened his sword. Then he howled into the night to call upon a swarm of bats to hamper the movements of the team. "Well then, let's go,I am sure he can handle dieing. I know I can.' the lizard said as he walked out. Ajax growled at the comment. And Walked away, leaving Ryan behind. Azrael bursts through the door but lets Ajax go because of Ryan's state. Quickly unstrapping Ryan from the table and wills the blood from the tub to go back into his body. After the rest of the blood seeped back into his body, the wounds healed. And he lifted Ryan off the table and cradled him in his lap. 'Why him?' He thought. The his eyes started to flutter open and he hugged Azrael very tightly. "Just please take us back." He said trying not to cry in front of them. "We should head back." He muttered to the others. "Agreed Azrael. We should leave." Black Mask said, as he revved the motorcycle given by Ironclad. Tristan activated his jetpack and was already flying towards HQ. "Azrael, Im going to notify the others." He told him over the intercom. "Please do." His shadow wings formed from the darkness that is surrounded. He then flew off. Leaving Black Mask and Silver Fang to the motorcyles given by the team. He carries Ryan bridal style and flies back towards the HQ entrance relieved that his lover was not devoured greedly. He swore that Ajax would pay for his grae mistake. But he let that flow in his mind, his lover needed him more then ever. The cold wind constantly made Ryan shiver in the cold. Azrael took pity, at least they did not take his briefs. But even the thought of it made him more angry. His shadow wings kept gliding across until he landed on the balcony. Chapter 13 Ryan moved a bit. "C-C-Cold, Azzy." Needing warmth, he took him the bed and covered him up in a couple blankets. He took his arm out and let Tristan inject the needle for the IV. "Leave it on for the night, then take it out." Azrael nodded after the tasks he gave him. He yawned and told him good night.Azrael looked back and saw Ryan holding a stuffed teddy bear on his chest. He climbed into the bed and cuddled with him. Ryan murmured in his sleep. "I knew you would come. I knew." a single tear shed down. Azrael held on to him dearly, touched by his very words. He stroked away the tear with his thumb. "Hush, you going to be fine. Im here." His voice was as gentle as he could. "Get some sleep." He kissed his cheek. Ryan did not object and fell asleep after he told him. Azrael stayed up all night and was constantly vigilant. Morning Viktor was awake and went to Azrael's room. He walked inside and watched Azrael take off the needle from the IV. He looked very sleepy, as if watching Ryan all night to keep him safe. "Hey Az. How is he doing?" He continues to look at Ryan. Azrael yawned, "He is fine, a few nightmares." He yawns again. "Az, you need your sleep. Let me team up with Alan." He looks at his brother. "Ok." He hugs Viktor and lays on the bed again and cuddles with Ryan. In his sleep, Ryan smiled. "Viktor, thank you." He then sleeps. Viktor smiled and closed the door. He looks at Alan who was still awake and looking at Ajax. "Got any leads?" Viktor asked. "None so far, but a bunch of victims turned up in Langley. All drained of blood." He replied. "Any reports of that lizard fiend?" "He seems to be remaining quite, which means he's too busy experimenting on something at his base." He looks at the screen. "Alan, Downtown Vancouver is being assaulted by droids. Should we go?" Viktor says. "Yes, we should. But what about Azrael." He questioned. "He deserves a break, after rescuing Ryan from that vampire." He replied. Alan nodded in agreement. At the streets of Abotsford. Mephosauria and his droids assault civillians on asking where the Demileague hideout is at." Awser my questions and you may keep your limbs, fail and you will die, understand human." The human continues to flail. As the droids continue to assault.Lighting bolts fry their circuitry and two were destroyed. "What do you want lizard?!" Viktor said. "Scientific knowledge, more common and easy'er to get test subjects and an two million kill count. Isn't your job just to stop me?" His anger caused the winds to churn up a bit. and blasts Mephosauria with wind. "Yeah from hurting innocent civillians." he said. Mephosauria gets blown into a car. He grits through his teeth. "Droids get that blasted Nephilim spawn. I have you broken down to the last atom of your body." He yells. "Were you expecting my brother?" Him and Black Mask attack the droids, Viktor gave a punch of lightning at one of the droids while Black Mask fought the lizard personally. "HEY! You forgot about me!" He yelled at the lizard while delivering disciplined blows. Mephosauria a little suprised from Black Mask's appearance and retaliates by blasting him with energy blaster. "Why are stopping me?" He stubbornly asks. Viktor lightning bolts crackle in the streets causing the droids to malfunction. "You manipulated me!!!" More Lightning and wind came down at him. Causing the lizard to go into three buildings. Chapter 14 "Didn't we already do this? This times results will be different!." The lizard said. "No it wont." Viktor said and the elements hampered the lizard in an effort to deliver revenge. His demon side lusts for revenge. "You know, you seem to think that you have the advantage, why is that?" The Lizard chuckled. 'Come on, you'll die today!" "No i wont die. I want to capture you..." He wills the wind to pin him against the ground. "I will never die." "Sure, but I can stil make this one hell for you!" Viktor goes towards him and assaults him with lightning fast punches. Black Mask destroys the rest of the droids. Then he runs in to help Viktor. More andriods came in, but Viktor blew them away. "You might as well paint'em red." He said shooting electricity towords the lizard. Black Mask Avoided blast after blast as he attacked the lizard afterwards. Viktor flew out to let Black Mask have a turn beating him. He focused a microburst that crushed the androids by its pressure. " I can already see the headlines," Viktor said. " "Demileague and guests beat Evil Lizard." He said charging up an electric punch. Then slams his fist against the lizard. Not effectively killing him. "Good job, let's go bring him back to your base." Azrael and Ryan were cuddling on the couch. they were laughing with each other and having some kissing moments. Tybalt and Conflit did some firing tests in the gun range. Though Tybalt used fire rather then guns. the French-Canadian gunslinger shot multiple targets at the same time. Viktor was holding the lizard in wind. They brought him to the interrogation room and tied him up to the chair. Azrael made a small chat with Beastmaster before getting off the couch and dawned his costume after being absorbed by darkness. "You finally have him, brother. I give my thanks. Now onto business. Why in the nine hells would he come here?" He asks. "He's at his hearta mad scientist. He studies-And by study I mean take disect them them alive- people or places with people that surpass normal standards." Silver fang said. Azrael nods. "So Earth is next.. this planet is strife with biological and supernatural beings." He punches the lizard. "That's what you get for allying with Ajax." The Lizard looked away and spat blood on the floor. "Petty child, your nothi-- agghhh!!" He was being choked. "Never speak.. Kraknha". Meaning Lizard in demonic language. "If he allied if your enemy, he was most likely to experiment on him, or get more test subjects." Black mask said. Nightmare still held the lizard in a choking grip. "Im not petty!" He said in a demonic voice. "Your talking too the Heir to the Throne of Hell! Kraknha, should you ever harm anyone here.. I swear on the nine hells that you would suffer.." Category:Stories Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Superhero Category:Vampires Category:Cross-overs Category:Romance Category:Love Category:Shisaac Category:Serpentking Category:LGBT